The Sea is My Comfort
by AnimeAngelSuccubus
Summary: A tale about Bridgette's connection with the water.


The Sea is My Comfort

**I do not own **_**Total Drama **_**or its characters. **

Sea: a large body of water that is either a part of surrounding water or surrounded in whole or in part by land. That would be the textbook definition of the large body of water that rocked and swayed around the world, but a certain blond vegetarian would say differently. To Bridgette, the sea was a whole other world that could be explored if you just tried it. Its brilliant blue waters were like nothing in the world, so cool and refreshing yet so full of life. Ever since she was little Bridgette loved the water, it was like a second home to the surfer girl. It all started when she was a baby and her parents had moved into Nova Scotia.

Being the activist they were, they had wanted their daughter to grow up in an environment where she could appreciate the world around her. They taught her what it meant to love the planet and all of the wonders that it contained. From beautiful sharp mountains to blooming rainforest flora Bridgette took in everything. Yet, no matter what else they showed her, the little girl would always be infatuated by the sea. When it came to temperament, she had found that open waters resonated with her almost more than people. Like the sea she was calm, reflecting a serenity that soothed those who partook of its company.

When she was upset, the waves would rise to their highest points to terrify those that challenged its might. Yes, Bridgette's connection with the sea was something that only she seemed to understand. Not even her friends had a connection with the beautiful blue like she did, the emotions ran that deep. It was always there for her when she needed to get away from it all; from the pressures of life that could way a bit too heavily on her slender shoulders. Since she first learned how to swim she had felt that the arms of the sea would always be open to her. From her first surfing lesson to her first day of school, whenever she was troubled and needed the extra push that her mother's words were just shy of, Bridgette ran to the water.

It was especially helpful on what had to be the darkest day that she could ever remember. It was sudden and felt like a cheap shot by life to bring down the optimistic girl. It was the day that her father had died. He had been driving home one night from a rally, his car had malfunctioned and the brakes wouldn't work. He had swerved off of the road in an attempt to stop himself. That moment would haunt Bridgette for a long time as she recalled the officers on her doorstep and her mother breaking down at the news. She had never felt so hollow. From there everything was a blur as the days of mourning stretched on and the funeral came and passed.

All of the condolences that were spoken, the uplifting words of encouragement and the occasional gift could not break her out of her darkness. It was suffocating and Bridgette didn't know how to escape it. Until one night, when she had awoken from yet another nightmare, her panicked eyes glanced around the room until they found the one thing that could comfort her. It was her sea blue surfboard. It had been so long since she had ridden it; not since before her dad's passing. Bridgette just stared at the colored wood for a long time and, before she knew it, she was outside. The waves were a wild tempest and raised high like liquid walls, but they caused no fear in the small wave rider. The grip on her board tightened, she inhaled sharply, and then she took off. Small feet tore at the sand until they leapt from the shore and she disappeared into the wild waters.

The wind and rain tore at her face and made her eyes tear, but she refused to go back. She was determined to prevail over this wave if it was the last thing she did. She was tossed around like a rag doll, back and forth under the jet black sky as if she were the most insignificant thing in the world. Then it came, the wave of the century that would be the shining achievement that she needed. She braced herself, lying flat and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Time seemed to tick by with each second feeling like an hour. Bridgette could feel every movement that the sea made almost as if it were her own body; she was ready for this wave to pass.

By the time the morning sun had begun to peak over the pink and orange horizon, the storm had passed and the waves had stilled. In the midst of it was Bridgette, her body soaked to the bone and her hair matted by the waters. However, nothing could beat the contented smile on her face as she lay there drifting to the sea's lullaby. She had done it; she had screamed at the sea and taken its punishment, in the end she had won. An immense weight seemed to have been lifted from her shoulders as she stared up at the brightening sky. Her father had always said that the sea was the perfect way to clear your mind of any troubles that haunted it; it wasn't until now that she fully realized what he meant.

Even now, as Bridgette floated on the gently rocking waves of Lake Wawanakwa she could feel the truth in those words. It had taken her quite some time to recover from the hurt, but she could count on the sea to guide her. Nature was a beautiful thing that most people took for granted; not understanding the healing properties that were held within. The water had helped Bridgette look past her pain and into a bright and happy future filled with loving family and friends. The sea had comforted her, and for that, she would always be grateful.

**Ok guys, here is another one. I hope you like it and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Until next time my babies, mwah!**


End file.
